Elise/Fates Quotes
Enemy Elise Birthright Chapter 6 Vs. Corrin * Elise: '''Why are you doing this, Corrin? I don't want to fight you! Why don't you stop all this and come home with us? * '''Corrin: '''I'm so sorry, Elise. The last thing I want to do is fight you. I know it's hard to understand, but this is the only way! * '''Elise: '''Grr! Stop being so stubborn! Defeated Revelation Chapter 6 Vs. Corrin * '''Elise: I hate this, brother/sister! I hate everything about this! Why do have to fight each other? * Corrin: I'm so sorry, Elise... I don't want to fight you either... I can't see any other way! * Elise: I don't believe you! My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel good as gold today! Bet I'll be unstoppable on the battlefield." (surge) * "I like to keep my equipment nice and shiny! I figure dirt probably makes it less effective." (weapon proficiency up) * "Ooh, wow! There's something weird here! Consider it a present from me!" (item found) * "I LOVE playing dress-up! Come on... Show me! What are you gonna pick?" (accessory gift ask) ** "Is this for me?! Wow! Thanks, Bro/Sis!" (accessory gift, liked) ** "Wow! Can I really keep this?! You're the best brother/sister in the whole world!" (accessory gift, loved) ** "Wow! Can I really keep this?! You're the best, Corrin! I love you SO MUCH!" (accessory gift; married) ** "Oh, yay! A birthday present from my big bro/sis! Thanks bunches! (birthday present, friendship) ** "Oh? Are we done with this game already? OK. Let's play something else! (accessory gift, refusal) ** "What is THIS?! You're such a meanie! This is SO not funny, jerkface!" (accessory gift: bath towel) * "Hello, Brother/Sister! Are you having a good day so far?" (idle) * “You were amazing today, brother/sister! *yawn* I’m all tuckered out too!” (idle) * “I’m so beyond bored, I literally might die. Be a good brother/sister and plaaay with me!” (idle) * “Thanks for taking the time to play with me, brother/sister! It means sooo much to me!” (idle) * "I'm looking for someone to play with, but everyone's busy... *sigh* " (idle) * "I can fight just as well as anyone else! I’ll show those big meanies who’s boss!” (idle) * “Corrin, I’m so bored I may die. Be a good hubby and entertain me! (idie, married) * "I really tuckered myself out today! Are you sleepy too, Corrin?" (idle, married) * "Yay, it's Corrin! Having a good day? Where are you going? Can I come too?!" (idie, married) * “Thanks for taking the time to play with me, Corrin! It means sooo much to me!” (idle, married) * "Happy birthday to the greatest brother/sister in the world! I’m so happy to be your sister!" (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "Happy birthday, honey! Though in my book, every day is a birthday when I’m with you!" (Corrin's birthday, lovers) * "Hi! I'm Elise! What's your name? Tell me all about yourself!" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal *"Hey, I'm bored! Aren't you? What do you do in your free time?" (hobby, normal) *"I am so bored! What do you do when you're bored, Big Sister? Tell me!" (hobby, sister) *"Oh! Oh! Can we team up for the next battle? Pleeeease?!" (team-up) Replying - Normal * "I like to have fun and play games and stuff. If you ever wanna play, just let me know!" (hobby) * "No problem! I'll be the best partner ever--you just wait and see!" (team-up) Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child * "Oh! New clothes would be great! Or flowers! Or a book! Or..." (gift) Private Quarters Friendship * "Are you ready for our tickle fight?" (Invite) * "Tag! You're it!" (Invite) * "I dashed over here, Corrin! We're gonna play a game, right? Pretty please!" (Invite) * "Now we can all play hide-and-seek together!" (Invite - Married) Bonding Lover *"Welcome home, Corrin! Heehee!" (Entrance) *"Welcome home! I've been waiting to play with you all day!" (Entrance) *"Welcome home, Corrin! Wanna play a game? Heehee..." (Entrance) *"Hrm? Corrin? Oh! I fell asleep, didn't I..." (Awakening, Good) *"Ah! Hey! That's an awful way to wake someone up!" (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome home! Heehee, I bet I look all red, don't I? I just had the YUMMIEST bath!" (Cool Down, Entrance) *"Thanks SO much—that felt amazing! I have the sweetest, smartest hubby ever!" (Cool Down, Good) *"Heehee... I wish we could run away, so we could be together all the time." (Exit) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "Step back, world! This girl is on FIRE!" (6+ stats up) * "Yay! I'm such a good fighter now, heehee." (4-5 stats up) * "I bet I can do even better. In fact, I will!" (2-3 stat up) * "All that hard work for THIS? Boo." (0-1 stat up) * "I'm the strongest me I can be! WOOHOO!" (0-1 stat up most skills capped) Class Change *"Ooh, cool! I look so mature now, tee hee!" Confession Help Description An outgoing and childlike Nohrian princess who loves her siblings wholeheartedly. Birthday * "Happy birthday to the greatest brother/sister in the world! I'm so happy to be your sibling!" Roster A playful Nohrian princess whose innocence sometimes lets her see truths that others miss. Loves her siblings to a degree bordering on hero worship. The best at remembering birthdays. Born on 3/19. DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Uh-oh! What now?" * "It'll work out!" * "Check out my skills!" * "Aw, yeah!" * "Over here!" * "Hey, don't forget about me!" * "We'll be okay...right?" * "I'll do my best." * "Let me help!" Attack Stance *"You seeing this?" *"My turn!" *"Wait for me!" *"Hold on a sec!" *"Hmph" Guard Stance * "To the rescue!" * "Thank goodness!" * "You owe me one!" Critical/Skill * "No more holding back!" * "Buh-bye!" * "You're going down, scumbag!" * "You're a bad influence!" Defeated Enemy *"This is fun!" * "That was too easy!" * "That's right, hehehe!" * "I'm just too much for ya!" * "Not bad, not bad!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Let's do this!" * "Nicely done! Hehehe!" * "Whoa, thanks!" * "You're on fire!" Defeated by Enemy * "Oops... I'm so... sorry..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes